Hydraulic fracturing includes the propagation of fractures in a rock layer due to the action of a pressurized fluid. Induced hydraulic fracturing (“fracking”) can be used to release hydrocarbons, for example, petroleum, natural gas, and the like, for extraction. The pressurized fluid used in fracking can include particulate, such as sand, respirable crystalline silica (RCS), and similar small materials, that can be mixed with industrial fluids, such as water, and flowed into the rock layer (or a wellbore) at a production site under pressure to stimulate fracture. The particulate can be carried to the production site in vehicles such as semi-trailers (“fracking trailers”). The fracking trailers can be filled with the particulate by blowing a mixture of particulate and air into the trailers, for example, through hoses. Some of the particulate may be blown out of the trailer with the air that carried the particulate into the trailer. Such a mixture of particulate and air may be blown into areas surrounding the fracking trailers, thereby increasing a risk of exposure to the small-sized particulate. Decreasing such exposure can decrease chances of respiratory diseases such as silicosis and lung cancer.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.